flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenheart(SHC)
Noc noc noc noc Oh stfu u thirsty girls xD Cringy rp shit right there, keyboard warriors everywhere. Sigh. get a fokin life :D ; ; so far it seems like you killed me just to tell every one and make it look like your strong.all i had to do was make a new cross char simple as that.*appears behind her and i pressure point her in the neck makeing her fall on her knee's then i slam my foot across your back sending you into the ground* *walks up to her and grabs her by the hair and yanks her back up and the moment she is back up i slam my fist into her nose breaking it* *grabs my sword and slams the blade into her hand sliceing it into the bone then i leap up into the air only comeing back down landing the sword into her head* *twirls around ripping the sword out and i walk away* -cross - Crimsonkit lets out A terrified squeak as she sprints to Nocturnal's side, her eyes tearing up, forcing her to blink and let the tears stream down her face. "S-she's had enough torture...please don't hurt her! Then...Then there would be no Legions, with Aura gone and Nocturnal dead. I don't want her to die...please..please don't kill her, she doesn't deserve to die so soon, Please don't kill her!" -Her eyes streamed tears as she glanced at Shard, her winged snake companion. Shard shrugged his wings, not able to help Crimsonkit and mostly not caring. Crimson sighed at his indifferent thoughts, she turned away from Shard and forced a paw to the ground, unsheathing her claws from that paw. "I am not your average, puny kit! I can scar you until you bleed like a dying flame!!" -Crimsonkit. N-nocturnal?!! *Shadow's eyes tear up* w-why.. I won't let you hurt my leader!! *eyes start glowing with anger, as I take out my scythe* you will pay for this.. ~Shadow. Nocturnal... You're even more of a fool than I thought. You ARE only here to attempt to make yourself look powerful. You say you can control all elements? Fine, but then you have no right to ignore MY rp based off of your own rule. You're ignoring my rp saying it's "godmodding" but it's MY power. You just keep being a nosy butthead. You need to stop. If you ignore how Cross just killed you, that proves you're nothing more than a useless coward. I do accept death, but that doesn't mean that I don't try to change it. *Appears beside Crimson* It's ok, kid. She needs to learn a lesson before she can ever become a true leader. *Vanishes and appears in front of Shadow* You... Leave Cross alone. Your leader walked into this. She decided it was a good idea to be nosy, and this is what it got her. Just leave Cross alone, please. I don't wanna have to hurt you. As for the other person that seems to have had a breakdown, I'M not the one that called myself insane. You need to chill. There're books and movies with insane people in them. Do you find THAT offensive too? It's just a character that people make up. Very rarely do people ACTUALLY mean for an insane character to be offensive. And hey, if you count it as a disorder, I have slight anger issues, as you can tell. We aren't joking about this. And if you're gonna blow up at someone for making their rp character insane, blow up at Ravenheart. She actually did state that her character is insane. I didn't. I don't take it lightly, and I am not insane. Please take that into consideration before you get mad at us.--Ino(spirit *chuckles* i see what raven is doing trying to turn every one against us ino -cross *smirks* Yes, that's exactly what she's trying to do. Even if it works, we won't fail. But this just shows how weak and afriad she really is of us, doesn't it? *giggles* *ino h4 ;d -cross *I can't right now, sorry Cross. I'm gonna go meet a friend irl. I'll be on tonight though. -Tears slowly stop as Crimson looks at Ino with a broken hearted gaze, feeling lost in a world of saddened thoughts when she shudders the cold of fading memories, a freezing that one could simply feel for months. She blinks, fighting back the feeling of fright of Nocturnal, her leader, getting severely hurt, or dying even. She wouldn't feel this way for just anyone, even though Crimsonkit knew of Nocturnal's fierceness of her role play, This was a kit-and-mother feeling in her heart, she knew it was life-threatening for Nocturne, but she couldn't do anything. nothing. Crimson closed her eyes tightly and snarled in anger with her teeth clenched, holding back fury.(You dont have to read the next part, you can but I acidentally made this way to long, Sorry!) As she opened her eyes the radiant Amber had faded, now a single twinkle would have been enough to brighten her, but there was none. No sign of love anymore. No sign of energy. Nothing seemed important to Crimsonkit, she felt the tears were so scorching, the fright so piercingly cold, it could have created a Typhoon inside her body. Crimsonkit was joined by Shard, who cared for her now that he understood her pain. Crimsonkit felt sharp pain strike her right forepaw as sharp as a shard of diamond piercing her. She fell down thinking it was her end, when soon she saw the reason, Shard stood above her, his teeth still bared. He had meant well, trying to snap Crimson out of sadness. It had fairly worked and she forgot about Nocturnal as his bite slightly disabled the use of that paw, luckily he hadn't injected enough poison to kill her or parolize her, only enough to let her focus on something else.- -Echoes of mad laughter filled the air & a person leisurely walked into the clearing- "I am Mirriam, as you see, I have teleported Nocturnal or should I say Nymira to 4 metres away from her & set up a holograph of her which made it look like you were actually attacking her. Oh dear Cross, will you ever learn?" ~Mirriam -Nocturnal bounded off the sturdy tree, her radiant emerald eyes glistening in the sun. "Well that went well." She stood beside her elder sister, Mirriam. "Haven't seen you in ages, Mirriam."- ((To be honest Cross can't roleplay well. Oh & people, don't bitch about what I said. If he can make the 'SAME' char then he is just a simple noob)) ~Nocturnal -"Mhm" Mirriam Nodded, "Shall I kill him for you?"- ~Nocturnal -"Lets do it together" Nocturnal smirked. "You go ahead sister".- Nocturnal -"Very Well." Mirriam launched into the air, unsheating her sharp katana in mid-air. A scarlet-red energy ball instantly formed on the tip of the weapon & blasted towards Cross, Cross lost his balance and fell to the floor. As Cross tried wiggling away Mirriam tackled him & deeply plunged the katana into his stomach which slided through his back piercing his spine causing large amounts of blood squirting out from the immense pressure. She smoothly slid the katana out of his flesh & he fell to the floor unable to stand up because of his pierced spine.- ~Mirriam *twirls around then side steps* *watches the blast hit the ground beside me* hmm. double teaming me...not very fair.*quickly grabs a smoke bomb out of my pocket and slings it at the ground* *when the smoke clears i have vanished onto a remote island. -Nocturnal strided towards him & grasped his shirt lifting him up with her left hand. A ball of darkness formed in her right hand & the ball maneuvered from her hand & quickly shot into his body like a ghost hovering through a solid wall. The ball burnt him from the inside & slowly stole his insanity & life energy, Cross became gaunt & Nocturnal released him from her grip causing him to fall to the ground. He tried gasping for breath as his life energy was being stolen, Nocturnal heavily stomped on his left knee breaking it.- ~Nocturnal -Mirriam hopped onto the dying Cross & rapidly punched him to death, she than summoned a war axe. She hacked the heavy axe into his limbs "Never. Ever. Touch. My. Sister. Ever. Again." She said with each hack. Mirriam then conjured a hoard of man-eating creatures, the anorexic creatures crowded over Crosses body feeding on his flesh & tearing him apart.- ~Mirriam -"Well thats the end of it" Nocturnal happily said & sent the creatures back to where they belonged & she calmly walked towards Crosses dead body spitting on it.- ~Nocturnal. - -Crimsonkit stared in awe at the two sisters' battle, swishing her tail in delight, finding herself happy was a surprise. "Nocturnal!" Her small and elated voice soon was joined by a exited squeak. "Nocturnal, h-how did you defeat him so quickly? That was amazing! -She looks away from Nocturnal's gaze slightly her eyes clouding up with dejection. She thought and emotionlessly looked to the setting sun, brightening herself with its illuminating glow- -Crimsonkit *narrows eyes, glaring at Nocturnal and Mirriam with anger in my eyes* You fool.... I gave you a chance to right this, but it seems that you didn't take it. I do not kill for myself anymore, but if someone is foolish enough to wish my friends harm or even worse, actually harm them, then I will kill my compassion with a blade and show no mercy.... Cross is a better roleplayer than you are, Nocturnal, so shut your mouth or it'll be what gets you killed. Your pride is greater than it should be. I won't allow you to harm my friends! *leaps into the air and lands next to Nocturnal as she picks Cross up* *draws sword and slices her arm clean off, making her drop him and I then step in front of Cross, sword held in front of me* Leave him alone, Nocturnal. I mean it. You really think it's honorable to attack him? He did nothing to you. If anything, this is making you look like a terrible leader. *feels Mirriam approaching from behind and does a backflip, landing in front of Cross and turning to face Mirriam* You're almost as foolish as your sister. You two attacked Cross first, so of course he's gonna defend himself. *shakes head* Sorry about this, but here it goes... *slices her wrist off, making the axe fall harmlessly to the ground* Leave my friends alone! *draws knife and cuts my palm, then quickly paints a symbol on the ground in my blood* Summoning Jutsu! *a fierce roar splits the air as a huge white tiger appears* (His name's Kurai and by huge, I mean taller than buildings) *puts hand on Cross' shoulder and we both teleport onto Kurai's head, away from the "man-eating creatures"* *Kurai looks down at Mirriam, Nocturnal and the man-eating creatures in annoyance, before roaring and smacking 10 of the creatures into the air with a single swat of his enormous paw, as they come back down, he holds out a claw and they all fall onto it, getting impaled* So.... Are you two foolish enough to wanna continue this fight? I'm sure Kurai's hungry enough to eat all of you.... Maybe you should get out of here before that happens? Or not... It's your choice... *turns to Cross and grins* You ok?---Ino Hey... Don't you two losers (not you, Crimson) be celebrating just yet. As I said earlier, I won't allow any harm to come to my friends. Cross isn't dead, I won't let him die as long as I'm alive. Also, I hope you don't mind that I deleted most of the earlier posts, but it was getting a bit long.---Ino. Ino...I understand you are protecting Cross, But Nyria is my friend as well. I don't like hurting people...Because I can't. I just want to be loyal and prove myself worthy to be great, but someday, that might all change... -Crimsonkit I didn't want to hurt her, but she was trying to kill Cross. I don't wanna have to end up hurting her more than I just did, but I won't let anyone harm my friends. Please talk to her about leaving my friends alone, Crimson. I don't care if she attacks me, but I have an obligation to defend my friends at all costs.--Ino The hound units come back and inform me on this me and 30 calvarymen including 5 elite cavliers ride hastily to intercept them- Jagged Fel *looks at Jagged through narrowed, distrusting eyes* What're you doing here? If you're gonna try to hurt Cross too, I won't let you. *Kurai snarls, his tail whipping from side to side* Hold up, Kurai...---Ino. *XD It's too bad Goldine died when she did, because Kurai would have been her mate. .__. Nevermind -Crimsonkit Yeah, sorry about that.... I really didn't mean for her to die. Haha what? XD---Ino. Hahaha nothing ^^ I said nothing -Crimsonkit Ok XD--Ino. Also, I know you didn't mean for her to die, but Shimmer not only died from that, so it wasn't your fault. Phoecas like her always have rather short life spans, but are powerful, so yeah, mostly she died of old age. -Crimsonkit Oh, alright. I do still feel a little bad about it, though.--Ino Category:Warrior cats